Soma Haurto
(Forward) |number = 10 |element = Fire |team = Magician |seiyuu = Shunya Shiraishi |debut_game = Power Rangers Forever 2 |debut_anime = Episode 030}}Soma Haurto is Kamen Rider Wizard. He is a magican who given the WizarDriver and the Wizard Rings by the White Wizard. Background Childhood In his childhood, Haruto was forced to watch his parents die after they were badly wounded in a car crash. But the promise he made to his parents to keep hope alive in his heart saved Haruto's life years later when he was among the Gates sacrificed during a solar eclipse to create Phantoms As a Soccer player Haruto was part of a soccer professional soccer team. He played alongside Kazuya, until one day... As Kazuya was about to score a goal, Haruto was trying to steal the ball, but ended up tripping Kazuya over, hospitalizing him. The Sabbath Six months prior to the series, pro-soccer player Haruto Soma was subjected among many others in a ritualistic sacrifice that created the Phantoms on the day of a solar eclipse. While many died giving birth to their Phantoms, Haruto managed to keep his Phantom Dragon from emerging by facing despair head on and as a result he obtained magical powers. Coming to after the eclipse ended, Haruto was attacked by one of the newly-born Phantoms until he was saved by the mysterious White Wizard who presented him with Koyomi, the WizarDriver and the Flame Ring so that he can access his magic and track down the Phantoms as Kamen Rider Wizard. Motivated to give hope and save people from despair so no Phantom could ever be born again, Haruto sought out Shigeru Wajima to be supplied with more Wizard Rings to fight the Phantoms with. Apperance Personalities Haruto hides his true self under a lighter, easily-amused persona. While not showing much emotion on his face, he is far from stoic. He is quick to make deadpan snarks, mostly at the expense of Kosuke. He can also be swayed by a pretty girl but that's less common. His favorite food is plain sugar donuts and only eats them rather than other flavors, much to the manager's annoyance. He seems to take well to company as he doesn't have any complaints with Rinko and Shunpei joining them in their mission. Haruto believes stead-fastly that everyone deserves to be saved. He also refuses to give up hope no matter how dire the situation. This is most likely because of his parents last words to him to hold onto hope. He's driven by near compulsion to stop the Phantoms and prevent anyone from falling into despair. He seems to be suffering from an acute case of survivor's guilt resulting from his parents car crash and his surviving the Sabbath. This further motivates his actions. Haruto doesn't seem to be able to forgive himself easily. He also prefers ignoring his past before becoming Wizard. Both are evident by his guilt over his friend's accident in soccer. Hissatsu Plot He first appears in episode 30 with Kamen Rider Beast where he teams up with Power Rangers Mystic Force. Relationship *Soma's Father (Father; deceased) *Soma's Mother (Mother; deceased) Trivia *His favorite donuts is Plain sugar. Category:Kamen Rider Wizard